litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Anglian Empire
The /Noh.vah ANG.glee.ann/ (High Anglian: Novus Angliai Imperii) officially known as the The Seraphic Imperial Intergalactic Empire of Nova Anglia (of which is abbreviated to SNAE) or colloquially The Empire, is a major interstellar superpower that is within its current extents located in the southern regions of the known galaxy. According to Imperial dating, the Empire is approximately seven thousand five hundred and forty two years old, with absolutely no differentiating between it and its vastly different predecessors. In terms of current government and legislature, the Empire has had a galactic status of little more than eight hundred and six years. The youngest of the galactic superpowers, Nova Anglia is a nation seething with purposeful and imperialistic values, bent strongly on galactic conquest through the will of a hundred passed generations. With the invention of above type two technology, bolstered by its advanced economy and brilliant strategic ability, for the past decade the Empire has made a steep rise into becoming a galactic power like never before, knocking aside its once formidable opponents with ease and violating the century-old peace treaties between the other galactic powers as it stretches out across the stars. Etymology The name Nova Anglia is loosely derived from the old Latin words "Nova Anglian", which are said to mean New Britain, heeding to the supposed first ancient Anglian colony of "Britain" on Mother Earth. History Politics Governance Official statistics state that there are approximately 8.4x1014 (840,000,000,000,000) people living within the Nova Anglian Empire at any one time. Using the rough approximation of 7 billion people per world, the royal constitution has set up a section entailing guidelines for Imperial governance and administration. According to this section, at the time of writing there were 120,000 populated worlds within the Empire (many of which being unfit for long periods of natural inhabitance without de-toxicity or anti-radiation methods). These worlds are divided into areas known as spatial "sectors". With one head governor each world, there is 100 populated worlds to be governed by a leading Aristocratic House and its clients within each of these sectors. As well as each family's own capital world (of which they must take into account personally), this leaves 99 client militants and/or other lesser noble houses to dictate the other remaining planets within the Sector. It is briefly mentioned that any inhospitable and/or unexplored world within the Sector is automatically the property of the nearest Anglian planet and its government. However, any further planets that a world's government have discovered and claimed outside their allocated region of space can also be included. With these statistics, there are 1200 major Noble Families within the empire, with capital worlds and spatial sectors being of the same number. Finally, this leaves six sections of 200 families (and therefore Spatial Sectors) to be overseen by each house separate Andromeda and its clients. Since a royal house cannot oversee such incalculably large areas of space personally, this job is left to royal administrators to each Royal House. When a major issue arises, it is filed through the appropriate administrative system, where it is (if worthy enough) presented to one of the adult members of the house. Each house is managed by the man of the house: the Lord (With titles differing depending on Imperial Status), who is picked from the many families within the house through a number of differentiating processes. These processes depend entirely on the customs of the house, a system which follows through to all noble houses of the Empire. However for a Royal House, the Lord, of whom is respectfully entitled "Prince", answers to Emperor Andromeda himself. Whilst only given the duties of overseeing the work of his princes, the Emperor, as well as each noble below him, has complete power over any part of the system which lies beneath them hierarchically. AnglianHeirarchy.png|A chart showing the levels of governance in the Empire Military ::Main article: Nova Anglian Imperial Army The Nova Anglian military operates under the name of that of the Imperial Army. A professional army comprised of conscripted and voluntary nobles Iconography NAflagbattle.png|"Plain" Flag of Anglia, for private use only NAflaggroyal.png|Flag used by the Nova Anglian Royalty on a galactic basis (Personal standards are used elsewhere) NAflagAlbionFleet.png|Flag used exclusively by the crusading fleet of Grand Prince Albion and Prince Mars FlagIXnazionalist.png|War Ensign Economy Technology The Nova Anglian Empire has the full advantages of a largely pre-atomic post first and second revolution industrial technology, something which can be likened to that of the first decades of the nineteenth century. Much like the other three empires, within Anglian scientific knowledge, the field of physics is restricted to that of general relativity alone. Outside of the works of the highest ranking government techno-magi, a heavily religion-induced creationist world philosophy has since reduced any widespread desire to study the vastly different laws of atomic and sub-atomic matter to largely nothing. As for ancient technology born from the superior eras of past humanity, it is strictly regulated by the Royal State and the Constitution to maintain tight control over its populace. The ancient technology within the hands of Imperial techno magi is largely due to reverse engineering the ark used to transport the Anglian people to the world of Sagittarius and replicating such technology. It includes: *First-tier and Second-tier (instant) Wormhole technology, also referred to as "Waygate technology" *Medium and Heavy class combat laser technology *Wormhole creation devices. Modern working models have proven to be heavily prone to malfunction. *Nuclear power. Whilst large and expensive to maintain, as well as its true nature being largely unknown, the technology has been successfully replicated for use in starships. *Mass-to-energy power generators. Whilst such technology has not been successfully replicated for mass production, the largest of starships, as well as the palaces of House Andromeda are powered using such technology. *The Alcubierre Waypoint Drive. Reverse engineered and applied to all space worthy ships, the drive is possibly the most commercially available ancient technology. Its use is strictly regulated by the Royal State. Long distant messages are usually sent via paper letters via freighting ships, or in exceptional cases for nobility, directly through miniature wormhole portholes within specially designed canisters. Geography NovaAngliaCloseUpMap.jpg|Royal Territories of the empire and expansion movements, controlled by their respective families of House Andromeda Known Anglian Worlds Demographics Religion The Nova Anglian Empire is a very highly religious nation, with its spiritual beleifs and practices tied directly to the governance. The only official and permitted religion is the Anglish Orthodox, a monotheistic anti-clerical religion which does not allow preachings or non-government churches. Instead, bearers of holy titles are those who serve within the military or born into aristocracy as leaders and governors. The Anglian Constitution is part of this religious system, which loosely limits the actions in which the lowest aristocrat all the way to the Grand Emperor himself take in the name of the law. Calendar The Nova Anglian calendar is by default organised into twelve months of 30-31 days each, based off the original orbital and rotational cycle of Mother Earth. Additional months and days are added or excluded from world to world to properly fit each planet's orbital cycle, however a strict as possible adherence to the Imperial Calendar is enforced. The baseline Imperial Calendar is organised into the twelve months of Janus, Februa, Mars, Aperire, Maia, Juno, Julius, Augustus, Septum, Octobor, Novem, and Decem. Common additional months include Quintilis, Lunius and Sextilis. Language The Nova Anglian empire makes use of three distinct languages, two primary english-like dialects which are often interchanged, and a fanciful pseudo-latin used solely by nobility. Anglisc Basic *In language: Angspeak *Other titles/minor variants: Angish, Low tongue, Pig speak* *Used by peasants and slaves, it is a very simple language that blends a lot of terms together as single words. Synonyms do not exist, and there are few strongly emotive words. The largest section of this vocabulary entails industrial/farmer's terms, sex analogies and curse words. *Pig Speak is a further simpler form of the language, apparently used by "the lowest of slaves". It is an entire dialect comprised of curse words. Advanced Anglisc *In language: Advanced Anglisc *Other titles/minor variants: Trader speak*, Normal Anglisc, Militant's Tounge *Used by middle class commoners, this language is the most rigidly unchanging and grammatically concise throughout the entire Empire. It is the most commonly used language outside of the huge Anglian peasant population. *Trader speak is a major variant of the language which combines Pig Speak and/or Anglisc Basic with Advanced Anglisc, and it used primarily by intergalactic merchants, travelling mercenaries and rouge contractors. High Anglian *In language: Summum Linguam *Other titles/minor variants: (Countless millions). Most common variants include. *Used simply for extravagant means by nobility through both official titling and even verbal communication, High Anglian is a widely diverse and changing language. Based loosely off the latin observed in ancient, perserved textbooks, High Anglian is written exclusively in special fonts, so much so that it is officially recognised as a separate writing system. Naming System Like the very societies has been is influenced by socially, the Nova Anglian naming system shares many aspects with that of the ancient Roman Empire's and it's Plebeian/Patrician client system. Upper Class Upper class citizens have three successive types of names. Depending on the specific region of Nova Anglian space, names are often arranged to become meaningful and intelligent plays on figurative and poetic language. Poetic names have many different meanings depending on its pronunciation or the word's multiple connotations, all of which are different again throughout each unique region the Empire due to the largely uncontrolled lingual drift of this fantastical "High Anglian". Despite this, an aspiration to mirror the grace of royalty and their personal use of High Anglian often anchors this language to within general predictable range. Other names implement rhymes, deliberately arranged names designed to romantically flow together, or names which signify a certain place or family trait. Given names: Firstly, Nova Anglian names begin with their given names, of which range from one to around three or more. They are traditionally romanticised English or Latin names from Earth's pre-history, such as Charlotte, Isabella, Octavius , Marcus, Edward, Claudia and etc. House name: Secondly is their house name (also known as "clan names"), the name of their particular family group of aristocracy. They are often taken by ancient mythology, ancient astronomical terms or coined words inspired by Latin phrases. These words have seemingly blended together over the centuries due to their closely tied lingual roots. *Examples include: Dantus, Callisto, Oberon, Orpheus, Perseus, Miranda, Kepler, Terrae, Mars, etc. *The house name of the Nova Anglian royalty is "Andromeda". Family name: Thirdly is their family name, which indicates the specific branch of the house of which the man or woman belongs to. There are estimated to exist a countless trillion variants of these names, all influenced by many aspects of past humanity with most of which whose origins are impossible to trace back before the Grand Colonisation. *Typically, they are addressed by their title (e.g. Prince, Lord, Lady, Count), followed by their House name and Family name. Given names are only intended for use on a very personal level. *An example of an full aristocrat name: "Miss Charlotte Alicia of Dantus Ignus", or "Prince Michael Tiberius Sutherlund of Andromeda Albion" *As shown, a multitude of given names and the twin house/family names are often separated by an "of" to avoid confusion. Additional names: An additional name is often added to perpetuate a military victory or outstanding contribution to their region of Anglian space. They can range from "the great" or "the brilliant" to more extravagant names, often to the point of being ridiculous and egocentric. *An example can include the name Prince Albion was ceremonially given during the Third Expansion Campaign, "Architect of thought". Middle/Lower class *Middle and lower class have only given names and family names. If they are clients to a house, then they also assume a "serving" title added on in their full variants. *Their names are less extravagant than the upper class. *Example of a full middle class name: Dominic Andrew Lyruc serving Oberon. Peasant Class *Peasants were usually entitled by the clan name they serve, followed by their personal name. When officially presented, they are simply entitled firstly as "Peasant"(and often Maid for women) following their house name. A freed peasant usually assumes a new family name and becomes lower class. * They have very simple names, commonly with single syllables. * Often, freed peasants become clients to their masters. * An example of a full peasant name is "Peasant Dantus Jack" Culture The Nova Anglian Empire is organised into a strict and rigid class-based system depending on royal and aristocratic family connection and birthright. The general structure of this society is heavily influenced by both the Roman Empire and general European Imperialism before gradual demise of aristocratically-based hierarchy post 19th century. Client System Typically speaking, a client is a loyal supporter to a high-standing Noble family. Clients acted as a kind of "employee of virtue" to the patron. They are legally required to support their nobles loyally in any venture, be it military or political, with the return promise of the patron noble family being obliged to would aid his or her clients, representing their political interests through any office they hold. This system is very much hereditary. Should a patron die, his or her client would then support their heir, and vice versa. Often, entire sectors have become clients to the very Anglian commander who had conquered them, however this is often rare due to the ever-ongoing nature of Anglian expansion campaigns. A noble is also permitted to raise an army, recruited from amongst his clients, granted he has the means to maintain it. This ability is quite commonly flexed for the creation of several small, manageable personal armed guard detachments. Notes *Nova Anglia is inspired by Nazi Germany, the British Empire, the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire, and the Austrian Empire/Austria-Hungary. *SNAE is inspired by the Roman SPQR, which stood for "Senātus Populusque Rōmānus" (The Senate and People of Rome). *Contrary to initial impression, the Nova Anglian flag was not based off the flag of the Austrian Empire, but was in fact based loosely off the celebrations flag used by the Russian Empire from 1858 to 1883. Category:Nova Anglia Category:Empires